During the current year 80 temporal bones were obtained from 61 individuals with interesting otological histories. In the same period 35 previously obtained temporal bones from (22 individuals) were prepared for histopathological study. In addition the temporal bones from 238 individuals (3 with oval window anomalies, 8 with Downs syndrome, 226 with a microfissure in the oval window area, and 1 with osteogenesis imperfecta tarda with advanced otosclerosis) have been thoroughly investigated and the reports of those studies are either in print or currently being published in otolaryngology journals. The following cases have been investigated in depth during the current year: 1) one case of necrotizing external otitis, 2) one case of Pierre Robin syndrome, 3) one case of spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia, 4) seven cases of hypoplastic vestibular aqueduct and endolymphatic hydrops, 5) two cases with inner ear pathology following injury to the eighth cranial nerve and labyrinthine artery, 6) 11 cases of otitis media with effusion and eustachian tube abnormalities in association with cleft palate, 7) 10 cases of vascularity of the facial nerve in the facial canal, and 8) one case of Hunter syndrome.